


Sherlock Macro's

by Sheneya



Series: Sherlock Macros and Mini Macro Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Macros, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash, </p><p>Rating:R Implications abound, so better safe than sorry </p><p>Warnings: Slash, Some done during insomnia so probably mistakes </p><p>Pairings: Just about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Macro's

[](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot25_zps3ca12d9b.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot26_zps8f66ed42.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot1_zps2b083401.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot2_zpsdb4963a9.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot_zps7c839954.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot4_zps60ad99a2.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot28_zps75866dce.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot7_zps6d856ba1.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot5_zpsa5579dd1.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot10_zps2199aa73.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot11_zpsd234f3f0.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot14_zpsd72da1f5.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot16_zps681f85f9.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot8_zpsbbaf0b9b.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot17_zps9fde249f.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot13_zpsda99d7d8.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot23_zps9d941979.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot22_zpsddf87128.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot19_zpsd9e20f55.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot20_zps1c988bda.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot21_zpscb37d8b4.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot24_zps96be698a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot3_zpsbaf351b6.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot6_zps4e77e023.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot12_zps2b8fd211.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot15_zps8d00d324.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot9_zps209b8c8e.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot18_zpsc286a3d9.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot27_zpsa5ea531d.jpg.html)


End file.
